starwars_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Saleucami
|sector=Suolriep sector |system=Saleucami system |suns=1: StissteThe Essential Atlas |position=4 |moons=2 |coord=S-8 |xyz= |routes= |distance= |lengthday=26 standard hours |lengthyear=392 standard days |class=Terrestrial |diameter=14,920 kilometers |atmosphere= |climate=Hot |gravity= |terrain=*Caves *Desert *Mountains *Volcanoes |water= |interest=*Lawquane farmstead *Magma CavernsStar Wars: Republic: Trackdown *Saleucami Cloning Complex |flora=Bubse tree |fauna=Buzzard[[Star Wars: Episode III Revenge of the Sith|''Star Wars'': Episode III Revenge of the Sith]] |species= |otherspecies=*Wroonians *Weequay *Gran *Twi'leks *Skakoans *Gossams *Hutts Historic (Clone Wars): *Anzati *Nikto |language=*Basic *Wroonian |government=Corporate |population=1.4 billion *36% Wroonians *8% Weequay *8% Gran *6% Humans *4% Twi'leks *38% Other |demonym= |cities= |imports=*Foodstuffs *Raw materials |exports=*Botanicals *Finished goods *Medicines *Technology |affiliation=*Galactic Republic *Rift Alliance *Techno Union *Commerce Guild *Confederacy of Independent Systems *Galactic Empire *Hutt Cartel *Zann Consortium *Yuuzhan Vong empire}} Saleucami ( ) was a dim, arid Techno Union world with scattered caldera oases filled with vegetation. Its plant life included unusual bulbous trees. It was located between Kegan and Handooine. The planet sat on the Talcene Transit which supplied cargo from the Perlemian Trade Route to the Kuthic Worlds. Geographic features Saleucami was a dim, arid world with scattered oases of plant growth. Its name Saleucami meant "Oasis" in Wroonian since it was the only habitable planet within a system filled with dead, uninhabitable worlds and meteors. These meteors would frequently cross paths with the planet's orbit and would bombard its surface creating circular patters, like huge craters, calderas, circular seas, and stirring up subterranean waters and minerals, turning the calderas into life-filled pockets on the planet's surface. Large, bulbous plants were scattered around these calderas. These craters of fertile soil were heated by geothermal vents and became the location of the earliest colonies on Saleucami. As a result, the planet became a trading post in the Outer Rim Territories. Saleucami had no indigenous sentient species, but with its pleasant climate (excepting soaring temperatures during summer) brought Weequay, Gran, Wroonian and Twi'lek colonists to it. These colonists lived in tiny townships which were the only form of civilization on the planet besides a city which also served as a spaceport. Beneath the massive caldera was a system of magma streams and geothermal vents that powered the city and provided warmth during the freezing desert nights. History Initially colonized by Wroonians in 6100 BBY (the name is Wroonian for "oasis"), Saleucami first came to prominence shortly before the Great Galactic War as the Outer Rim's most prosperous trading hub. Repeated Republic losses, including a devastating orbital battle caused the planet's government to doubt the Republic's ability to defend its allies, and Saleucami became one of the founding members of the Rift Alliance, with the blunt-spoken Senator Alauni as its representative. The actions of the third Jedi Barsen'thor convinced the Rift Alliance worlds, including Saleucami, to remain allied to the Republic, with Alauni as one of three possible candidates to represent the alliance in the Galactic Senate. Saleucami came under direct control of the Techno Union three years before the Battle of Naboo. Around 67 BBY, a Force-sensitive Iktotchi female had a cult following on Saleucami. Possessing an innate gift for prophecy, the Iktotchi predicted the fall of the Galactic Republic and the Jedi Order, as well as the Clone Wars and the rise of the Empire. Following information stolen from Darth Venamis, the Muun Sith Darth Plagueis came to Saleucami and listened to the prophet. Concerned that the prophet would prematurely reveal his plans, Plagueis electrocuted her with Force lightning and killed her.Darth Plagueis During the Clone Wars, Saleucami was a valuable member of the Confederacy of Independent Systems and was as a result named by Supreme Chancellor Palpatine as part of a "Triad of Evil," alongside Felucia and Mygeeto. Owen Kenobi, Jagger Fel, and Adi Gallia once led a mission to rescue Eeth Koth from General Grievous, who was in orbit around Saleucami at the time. When the ship was destroyed the Jedi searched for Grievous in a forested area of the planet. This led to a small skirmish during which Clone Captain CT-7567, nicknamed "Rex," was injured. While healing, Rex also discovered a clone deserter living as a farmer with his adopted family. Rex then helped the deserter and his family with an abandoned pod containing droid commandos. The Confederacy used the planet's underground caverns to host cloning facilities for their own clone army—Morgukai clones trained by Anzat assassins. Unfortunately for the Separatists, their plot was discovered by the Jedi Master Tholme and Aayla Secura. As a result, the Jedi Council sent Jedi Generals Oppo Rancisis and his second-in-command Quinlan Vos along with a task force to destroy the cloning operations on Saleucami. This would start a massive five month-long siege between the Republic and the Separatist forces on the planet. First, the Republic captured Saleucami's main city and then fought their way inward. During the conflict, Jedi Master Rancisis was murdered by his former friend, Sora Bulq, after being distracted by Anzat assassins. Sora Bulq and Tol Skorr were later killed by Quinlan Vos and Bok was slain by Aayla Secura. The Republic forces also flooded Saleucami's magma tunnels to kill the Separatist Morgukai clones. This conflict also caused heavy losses on both sides. Some time shortly after Saleucami fell to the Republic, Stass Allie and Commander Neyo were patrolling the battlefield for remaining Separatist forces. They were leading a unit of BARC troopers over the plains when Order 66 was issued. Neyo and his lieutenant fired upon Allie's 74-Z speeder bike, destroying the vehicle and killing the Jedi Master instantly. During the Galactic Civil War, Jabba Desilijic Tiure had some holdings and a secret communications outpost on Saleucami, which were captured and eventually forcibly handed over to Tiberius Zann shortly after the Battle of Yavin. Around the same time, the space above the planet was also the site of a skirmish between the Rebel forces of Renegade Squadron, led by Commander Gial Ackbar, and Imperial troops, led by the bounty hunter Boba Fett, which led to the capture of most of the Rebels on the mission.Star Wars Battlefront: Renegade Squadron During the Yuuzhan Vong War, Saleucami was conquered by the invaders. Appearances *''Star Wars: The Old Republic'' * *''Darth Plagueis'' * * *''The Clone Wars: Darth Maul: Shadow Conspiracy'' * *''Star Wars: Republic: Trackdown'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Siege of Saleucami'' *''Labyrinth of Evil'' *''Reversal of Fortune'' *''Dark Times 6: Parallels, Part 1'' *[[Star Wars: Episode III Revenge of the Sith|''Star Wars'': Episode III Revenge of the Sith]] *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' comic *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' junior novel *''Star Wars: Republic: Hidden Enemy'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Into the Unknown'' *''Republic 78: Loyalties'' *''Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption'' *''Star Wars Battlefront: Renegade Squadron'' *''LEGO Star Wars III: The Clone Wars'' *''Millennium Falcon'' Notes and references External links * Category:Outer Rim Territories planets Category:Saleucami locations Category:Separatist-aligned planets Category:Terrestrial planets